


We Won't be Thrown Away

by rebelling_against_a_rebellion



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Art, Artist Kitagawa Yusuke, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Let Sakamoto Ryuji Say Fuck, Missing Scene, maybe as a ship if ya really squint for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelling_against_a_rebellion/pseuds/rebelling_against_a_rebellion
Summary: In which Yusuke consults Ryuji on his previous calling card design for inspiration.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke & Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: Yusuke's Birthday





	We Won't be Thrown Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 4 of Yusuke Birthday Week using the prompt "Ephemera" focusing specifically on Yusuke's creation of the Phantom Theives's iconic calling card! It's short, but I hope you like it!
> 
> Ephemera (definition): "Transitory written and printed matter (receipts, notes, tickets, clippings, etc.) not originally intended to be kept or preserved."

The early hours of this Sunday morning left the relatively empty diner pretty quiet, except for the sound of Yusuke flipping through his small notebook. He was still cautious despite being situated in the corner booth far from the few patrons that were there. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea for him to try for a quick nap before Ryuji arrived?

The diner door opened. Ryuji entered in his casual clothes, his face scanning the room until he spotted Yusuke. 

"Morning, Yusuke!" Ryuji flashed his toothy grin as he approached.

"Good morning," Yusuke replied, less enthusiastically since he couldn't sleep last night. "You finished your morning jog already?"

"Yeah," Ryuji sat in the seat across from him, plopping his gym bag on the floor under their table. "Been feeling antsy waiting on Akira's signal, plus early mornings that are nice and cool, a great time to run."

A female server arrived taking both of their drink orders, and they waited for her to be out of earshot before they continued their conversation.

"So, having artist's block or something?" Ryuji asked.

Yusuke sighed and nodded. "I've sketched out some ideas, but nothing seems to be coming together. I want the calling card to be ready for Akira when he gives the signal and I don't want to delay our mission just because it wasn't completed on time."

"Which is why you asked for my help," Ryuji said. He stuck his hand down his pants pocket. "Lucky for you, I had fished out one of my calling cards in relatively decent condition!" After peering around to make sure that no one was looking, Ryuji placed his calling card on the wooden table.

The crumpled piece of thick red paper was embezzled on both sides. The side with the writing was a loud collage of black and white letters, bold in presentation. The bluntness of the directed message towards Kamoshida was pretty much what he expected Ryuji to write out. As for the other side, the design was quite... _something_. There was a sketchy looking face with a top hat, pointy eyes, and a sharp toothed grin that resembled more of a shark than that of a person.

" _Take your heart_ ," Yusuke read the message under the face, written out in the same lettering style as the message. "It's rather... _bold_ ," he settled on.

"I know, right?"

Rather than focusing on the rough, child-like image with a clear lack of artistic knowledge, he instead decided to ask about something else. "Why is the paper crumpled like this?"

"It's 'cuz I snatched it out of the trash."

"What?"

Ryuji leaned back in his seat with crossed arms. "To think that Kamoshida would trash this! I mean, I get it, but the nerve of that asshole!"

"And you said that this was the one that you saved? I've heard that you used several calling cards."

Ryuji grumbled in frustration. "Yeah, but almost all the other ones were either snatched by other students or trashed by Kamoshida and the janitors."

"I mean, it's not exactly an object that was meant to last a long time..." Yusuke stared down at the crumpled calling card again, a sad pit forming in his stomach. Would his calling card be tossed unceremoniously into the trash as well? If so, would it really matter that much how much effort he put into this?

"Could you discuss your inspiration for your design?" Yusuke asked, trying to distract himself.

"Well, I wanted to make it seem badass. Ann doesn't seem to think that's how it came across, though."

Yusuke looked at the image again. "Hmm...I mean, I _do_ see what you're trying for, I think? The top hat tries to bring out a classy demeanor while combining the passionate, unleashed nature of a trickster, hence the grin."

Ryuji nodded. "See!? You get it! I want them to take the Phantom Thieves seriously, that we've got the brains to outsmart corrupt adults while being stylish and stuff. The idea is to let them know that we're still here, no matter what they try to do to stamp us out."

Something clicked in Yusuke's head. It's like what happened to him, in breaking free from Madarame's controlling grip. If his father figure viewed him as disposable, then perhaps Yusuke using his talents for this calling card, one that might be thrown away like Ryuji's was, would be an ironic symbol of poetic justice. This item was only one step towards the grander goal of he and the Phantom Thieves were fighting for, that they would ultimately still change Madarame's heart and get justice for everything that he had done, regardless of how he ends up treating the calling card. As unskilled and unappreciated as Ryuji's attempt was, it was made with a clear vision, driven by a fire that had fueled Ryuji and other others in the first place. Even with the world against them, even if they were seen as disposable by the controlling adults in their lives, they will continue to fight and survive. 

"You mind if I borrow your calling card for a moment?"

"Sure, go ahead! You got an idea?"

"Yes, actually. It will be something that will honor your original vision. All it needs is a little polish." Ryuji gave a small, appreciative smile as Yusuke opened his notepad to a new page. He looked back and forth between Ryuji's calling card and the sketch already flowing out of him, the pencil gliding across the paper as the strokes came together into a simple, but powerful image.

"Perhaps this will suffice? All I'll need to do is color it in." Yusuke spun his notebook around and presented the black and white image for the new calling card to Ryuji. The background was a series of circles with intentions to color it in with alternating red and black, a reference to the warpping sensation of their entry into the Metaverse. The central top hat figure's face was simply a masquerade mask with eyes overflowing with flames. Below the image read the message ' _Take Your Heart_ ' with those similarly blocky letters. 

"Woah," Ryuji gasped as he leaned in, his eyes shining. "That is awesome!"

"Here's your coffee and orange juice."

Yusuke perked up at the young woman's voice and Ryuji hurriedly stuffed the old calling card back into his pocket before the server could comment on it. The pair received their drinks and thanked the server.

Ryuji took a swig of his orange juice before speaking again ."Really, Yusuke. I know the others are going to love it. If people can't see the talent that you have with this piece of art, than fuck 'em."

"Haha. Thank you, Ryuji." Yusuke smiled thoughtfully as he sipped his coffee. "Besides we'll show them what we can do." Let's see the world try to throw them away. He, and the other Phantom Thieves, refuse to be gone so easily.


End file.
